Not A Fairytale Ending
by nicochii
Summary: For 10 years, he's been looking, hoping, hurting. What happens when he finally finds her again after all that time? T for final chapter content.
1. Determination

He breathed in sharply as the Pulsian air came back to him, stumbling slightly at the drop. Dazed, he glanced around at his fellow l'Cie- well, former l'Cie now.

He squinted as the sun's rays reflected through Cocoon's new base, shining brightly in the dawn light. Two dots were spotted rushing towards them, and for an instance he reflectively tensed towards his boomerang.

"Serah!"

The teenager glanced quickly to the guerilla of a man, before he dashed towards the petite girl. Alongside her a smaller body kept running.

"Daddy!"

"Dajh.."

Hope could hear the relief in the aged man's words, happiness overwhelming him as tears threatened to spill beyond the crow's feet. A feeling of excitement washed over him as he looked around, rushing forward a few steps before stopping; there was no one waiting for him. A few moments passed before his heart sank, despair welling in his throat as he choked back a sob.

A strong arm wrapped across the back of his shoulders, startling the boy from his vanishing reverie. A genuine smile lingered on the hardened woman's face as she watched the happy reunions.

"We did it,"

The boy managed a smile before glancing back up at Cocoon, hope stirring in his chest for the chance that maybe, just maybe, he was wrong. He stepped forward, deciding to celebrate along with his comrades, eager to forget his strife. However, once he neared the group Serah gave him a questioning look, her face pained, eyes worried.

"Where's Lightning?"

Confused, the boy turned sharply to where he had just interacted with the soldier. Only, she wasn't there. The younger of the two grew restless as her fiancé attempted to calm her down. The others spread out, with the teenager finding himself drawn nearer to Cocoon with each step.

It took him only moments to spot the morning glint off of the former l'Cie's dagger; the same one she'd entrusted to him. Without hesitation he grasped it from amongst the fresh crystal, slipping lightly from the awkward angles that lay before him.

His trek back to the others was slow, desperate to prolong his possession, to sort out his thoughts. Where did she go, and why? She was just beside him, the one person left he truly felt safe with; and she wasn't one to leave him abandoned-

The young boy looked up as he approached the betrothed couple. Reluctantly, he shuffled on spot before offering his findings.

"Its her dagger. I found it by the pillar."

He cast a desperate glance at her sister, wanting her to tell him what happened, to tell him where she went. The look of distress and pain flooded the girl's features as she took the weapon from him, leaving him to be with his own devices.

Watching the backs of his friends as they headed towards the rapidly growing settlement, Hope followed reluctantly. Casting his gaze upon Cocoon, he swore to himself he wouldn't rest until the answers he sought were found.

He wouldn't rest until she returned.


	2. Where'd You Go?

..com/tumblr_ltlz5gObOm1qc0wl2o1_?AWSAccessKeyId=AKIAJ6IHWSU3BX3X7X3Q&Expires=1322533913&Signature=iQsIcTwhNx8fKjyyFZ5K32bzFHU%3D

He pulled the curtains, not wanting the sunny day to ruin his somber mood. He pushed the papers on his desk aside, sighing as he rested his arms upon the surface.

Serah and Noel were still traveling within the folds of Time, and Snow was presumably continuing his search mission as well. The scientific figure head calculated the adjustments on his map kept hidden beneath his documents. He frowned as his pencil hovered above the fourth marker.

All this time.. Ten years of hunting, researching, and he still hadn't figured out what had happened. He had learned how to track the other former l'Cie, so why couldn't he figure out her data as well?

A snarl ripped throughout his office as papers flew across the room, scattering and fluttering down to the floor, some caught on chairs. A resounding thud echoed as he brought his fists down upon the desk. Just what was he hoping for? Perhaps she really was dead, then what? What was the point of all this? Wouldn't she had come to them if she was still out there, or at least told them somehow? Maybe he was just wasting his time.

He lifted a weary hand, and touched at the bags under his eyes, the skin swollen and tender. His body was tired. For so long they had searched for her, with no signs as to whether she was even still alive or not. Their world was falling apart at the seams, yet they pushed that to the back of their mind in place of her.

No more.

He looked up, his expression fatigued and torn. There was no longer any time for this. He moved towards the door as a knock signaled him. Ten years he'd spent looking for a way to save her; ten years devoted to the woman he loved.

The woman who simply disappeared from his life one day.

He offered a nod to the messenger as he shut the door behind him, his presence required at an unstable gate. Work called for his attention; as always, there was no time for these thoughts.

His heart was weeping, unable to agree with his decision, but he knew he would never heal unless he let go.


	3. I Was Wrong

"Her knife. I found it by the pillar," The adolescent reluctantly handed over the weapon, its owner's sister grabbing it with haste, confused.

He wasn't aware of what the betrothed in front of him were discussing; in all honesty, he wasn't that interested. They could bicker all they wanted, but that wasn't going to bring her back.

He wondered how Serah felt. All she had left now was Snow, and his father- Silver brows furrowed as the teen froze with shock, the icy sensation spreading throughout his body, never once subsiding until it settled in with certainty upon the Estheim doorstep.

Nothing. There was nothing left. His mother had passed, his father had joined her, and even his knight in shining armor had vanished. He was all alone. He was helpless; there was nothing he could-

No.

He wasn't going to do this again. She wasn't here to be strong for him, he had to do it for himself; and for her.

For her.. For Lightning.

"Lightning," he breathed out in a heavy, hoarse sob. The rain masked his tears, seeping into his clothes, splattering off of the armor below him. She turned to him, rolling her head towards his chest in the crook of his arm, and gave him a soft smile.

"I'm home, Hope."

Her body felt weak, her armor damaged and dented. This once powerful warrior brought down by a single man.

She raised her arm; he grasped her hand quickly, silent tears streaming now, eyes wide.

"Lightning..?"

Her eyes closed, another smile ghosting her features before vanishing just as quickly. The young man shifted quickly, hoisting her up with years of trained strength. Snow held the younger Farron back, her silent screams covered by her hands, yet heard throughout everyone's hearts.

After everything he'd done, and it still turned out like this. Enlisting in the Guardian Corps., climbing the ranks of the Intel Division, rising to the head of the Research Division- He knew what Serah was doing, and he'd long since known what Noel was planning; what Caius was plotting, and what Lightning was trying to defend.

But knowing wasn't enough, and the proof lay in his arms, fatigued and dying. Caius was gone, but at what cost? Odin had laid down his life, as had the soldier, but who would honor their sacrifices? No one believed they even existed in this realm anymore.

"Hope,"

The soft breath brought the man's attention back to the woman in his arms, his body far too numb to feel the rain pelting his being. He locked his gaze with hers, his eyes full of terror, denial. They were those from ten years past. She smiled once more.

"Hope, I wanted to.. To tell you something.."

He could not hold back a wracking sob as she spoke, grasping her hand harder, shaking all the while. Her eyes were cloudy, but her soul read clearly;

"Stay strong for me, Hope.. I love you."

Sapphire disappeared behind pale eyelids, her body stilling, arm falling limp.

".. Lightning?"

His voice cracked.

He still remembers that rainy night.

* * *

><p><strong>tinyurl . com 6r9xaza**


End file.
